Graceling
by SiobhanSwift
Summary: katsa fights her way for answers, but was the bloodshed all for nothing?
1. Chapter 1

silence fell, and darkness followed.

The icy cold air bit at katsa's skin, her breaths short and hagged. She pressed her back against the cold stone wall, her hands poised beside her daggers, and inched slowly towards the heart of the dungen. Water leeked from the ceiling, dripping through the cracks in the walls, it smelled like sewerage which made katsa cringe as she dodged sqealing rats with large teeth.

katsa had a map in her head, and until now, she had trusted it. Walking through darkness and being followed by ginomic rats was not on her list of things to do on a friday night. she wiped the sweat and grim from her forehead with her sleeve. she ran her fingers across cold walls, and counted doorways as she past. Suddenly she paused, twitching her head to the side and lifting her ear, she heard a low rummble echo through the hollow tunnel, a smile forming on her lips.

kasta took off in a sprint, leaving no sound in her wake. It was as though she was running on air. one left turn, two right turns and another left. She paused and the end of a corridor noticing a door at the end that flicked orange. Edging forward, she began to hear hushed voices. Two, no three men. Not much of a challenge but katsa would take great pleasure in knocking them in the head with the hilt of her dagger. she crept toward the light and the sound of laughter. Pulling her hood down low, she swug around the corner, coming face to face with her first victom. She grabbed his arm, flinging him against the wall, then grabbing his hair and cracking his head on the floor. Not dead, but enough for him to be out for a couple hours. The second man charged her, his sword swinging down towards her head. Kasta lifted her dagger, catching his sword midstream. They were close and she saw his eyes widen at the site of her own, watching the fear etch through his skin.

"you!" He bellowed. Katsa kicked him in the abdomon, casuing the stunned man to double over, then again in the side of the head. easy prey, she thought.

Her sences were alert but her thoughts were rambled. There was a third man, but where did he go? How could he have slipped past her? It was impossible.

Katsa let out a yelp as a strong arm came around her chest and the other flicking her dagger out of her hand. In an instant she twisted around, grabbing his arm and forcing it in ways that werent natural. He dropped to the ground in pain. Katsa twisted, grabbing her dagger and in an instant she had held of his hair and the dagger pressed against his neck.

"Where is it?" she said in a deep hushed voice.

The room was growing hotter by the second, and the man wasnt more she studdied his face the more she noticed that he was more of a boy than a man. Fifteen at most. Without the mud brown hair plastered to his face and the blood running from a cut above his eyebrow, she thought he might have even been younger. He finally opened his eyes and she gasped. One red and one orange. He was graced, like her. But he wasnt a fighter, and with eyes burning like his, she thought she should fear his grace.

The boy started to laugh which made Katsa angry. Outraged, she knocked the hilt of her dagger on the side of his face, cracking his head to the side and causing a gash to open. Slowly, he turned his head toward her and smirked.

"You wont find what you looking for here my lady," he said in a hoarse voice. "In fact, its not even in this dungen or in the castle above us, you've wasted your time coming here."

Angered, she grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Well since you know so much much about what i am after, why dont you do me the honors of telling me where it is?"

Blood was running down her fingers from the cut on the bys neck from her dagger, but the boy just gave her a filthy smirk. Katsa was impatient now, she felt robbed of time and longed to leave, but she couldnt quite take her eyes off his.

"What is your grace?" she said sternly. In return the boy grabbed her arm, pulling her forward and whispered in her ear, "Fire."

All of a sudden fire shot from the torches, covering the ceiling in dancing ember. The flames licked at her skin, singeing her hair. Smoke crouded the room, burning Katsa's lungs every time she breathed. The room burned with anger. Through the light headedness, in the distance she heard a cackling laughter which put her on edge. Spinning, she tried to find the exit. But with the thick smoke cocooning her body, she found it hard to do anything. Katsa got down on her knees, ignoring the burning stone, creeping forward till her hand touched burning wall. Through her coughing and splattering, Katsa ran her fingers along the wall until finally she found the open door way. Her whole body ached, but she pushed herself up and forced herself to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Po tensed, twitching his head to the sound of slurred foot steps. Autumn leaves crunched and trigs snapped. This person clearly didnt care who heard them, he thought, or maybe that was the point. Intrigued, he carefully placed his book next to a raised tree root, and leaped to grab hold of the lowest branch of the old oak tree, swinging and twisting his body so he was eventually standing. Four branches higher, Po had pressed himself against the jagged bark on the tree, taking deep steady breath's he readyed himself. Using his senses, he closed his eyes and leaped from one tree branch to another. Air whistled past him as he sprinted towards the mysterious sound.

He felt the adrenalin kicking through his system, butterflies bounced around in his chest, happinss explodied through him. He felt like an untamed stalion sprinting through the fields. Po was so court up in the adrenalin that he hadn't realised his target had stopped. lowering himself down a couple branches, then staying as still as a statue, he listened. After a short amount of time he turned his head toward the east, a low whistle had drawn his attention. slipping to the ground, Po made a start toward the sound.

His foot steps were as soundless as a ghost. He sepped in and out of large oak trees and glidded along the late autumn leaves. Aburtly he stopped. The wind had picked up, carrying a scent so familiar to him he could smell from fifty miles away. Katsa. Bolting, Po sprinted towards the one person who knew every secret he ever held. In the distance he saw a hunched over figure prssed against a tree. In seconds Po was by her side and Katsa was still whistling.

"i knew you would find me," She whispered.

"Always," He retorted, suddenly smelling burned flesh. Even though Po couldn't see, his eyes widened as he had another sniff and felt Katsa stiffen beside him. " What happened?"

No answer. "Katsa tell me what happened or god help me, ill rip this forest to shreds," angrer leaked from his voice.

"i went to look for the letter, like we planned, but got into a situation with another graced," her voice stern now, katsa wasn't going to take Po's threats.

"And his grace was what? fire?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, and he blew the room to flames before i could get any answers, then walked away without a single burn." she said, cursing underher breath as she tried to move.

"Your hurt," Po blandly stated. "Bitterblues kingdom isn't far from here, we'll go there and see the healers."

"Im fine, i can rest here"

"Stuborn as usual, come on, we'll be there before night fall," Helping Katsa to her feet, he started to carry half her weight in the direction of help. "plus, dont you want to see Bitterblue?"

Po didnt have to be able to see to know Katsa was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Bitterblue gazed down at katsa. Her skin red raw and peeling. Purple and black patches blotted her upper arms and neck. Her breathing hagged and strained. The sight of her was appauling and heart breaking. Bitterblue couldnt remember ever seeing Katsa so banged up to a point where she hadnt woken for three days. She eyed the white gauze covering half of her body, some of it discoloured from the discharge weeping from her wounds and then swept her eyes to katsa's face. Her cheeks were an unnatural ember colour with little blisters popping up on the side of her jaw.

Po sat beside her, staring intently at the place he thought was her face and gripped her hand tightly. He didnt look any better. Sweat plasted his hair to his face and he wore the same clothes he had on the day he came and begged for help. Of course he hadn't needed to beg. As soon as she heard the news of their arrival and of katsa'as injury, Bitterblue had ordered her best healers for the job. But even the best healer in the world couldn't make Katsa wake up any faster. she needed time to rest and heal. She would live, her best healer had informed her that the burns are just on the surface, a couple weeks and she'll look like the girl she first met in the woods when she was a little girl.

The worst of it was over atleast. Katsa had come to Bitterblues kingdom with an infection manifestating in her burn wounds. Her healers had put the best remidies on her scotched skin and most of the redness had faded.

Looking at Po now made her heart want to crumble. She had never seen a warrior cry. Somehow this remind her of her mother. Sweet and caring but also strong and a good fighter. A tear slipped her left eye, running soundlessly down her cheek.

Bitterblue slowly walked to Po's side and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "You should clean up, i'll keep watch while you get some fresh air."

Po sat as still as a statue, his eyes looking empty. Letting out a sigh she knelt beside him. "Please Po, your wasting away. I can barely look at katsa and her burns and then have to watch you starve yourself. You havn't eating a single thing since you arrived."

Po's head turned slightly toward her but his clueless eyes stayed glued on Katsa. Sighing, Bitterblue left the room, a frown creasing her forehead. She strode across the court yard towards the kitchens, noticing how quiet it was. Everything had been put on hold since Po and Katsa's arrival and suddenly pain and regret gripped at her heart. Pain about neglecting her duties and her people and regret for not realising it earlier. Once at the kitchens Bitterblue scanned the area and spotted Ceral.

"Ceral," bitterblue said. A pair of eyes, one violet the other a mossy green peered over at her from the far corner of the kitchen. Once realisation hit him who she was he aburtly straightend then bowed. "My lady, what shall i have the honor of doing today." He was a very kind old sweet man, graced with cooking. His silver hair was like a ball of fluff on his head and the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth showed years of stress and aging.

"Would you be able to spare a little of that dish you were making and send some over to the clinic, room seven, and please make sure he eats it, dont leave until he does." A smile tugged at his lips, and he bowed then returned to his work.

Next on the list, Bitterblue needed to find Graham. Most likely in the armory as he was always there. Thunder rumbled through the sky, and flash a lightning soon followed. Rain began to fall as she crossed back across the court yard, dirt turned into mud and the grass sloshed under her feet. The aweful weather somehow reflected the way she felt. Rotten. There was this eery feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach and she wasnt sure why. Just thinking about it made shivers run down her spine.

Once at the armory, she noticed that it wasn't Graham standing there polishing tools, but his younger brother Seth. With ominous black hair and dark blue eyes that reminded her of the night sky, he was a vision of a God. Muscles protruded out from under his uniform showing a nice lean body from hours of training. He had a nice light golden tan that reflected nicely off the red in his uniform. Bitterblue's heart jumped a little when she realised he was watching her staring at him.

"My Lady? Can i help you with anything?" He said. His voice was like whipped sugary cream surrounded in rich chocolate. She took a sharpe intake of air, watching his square jaw line and high cheek bones move as a smile started to tugg at his lips, feeling her own cheeks heat to eighty degrees.

Getting a hold over herself, Bitterblue forced herself to straighten her back and push her shoulders down, then look straight into his dreamy eyes and said, "I need to see your brother."

"He's not here," he said blankly, taking his eyes off her and continuing to polish his swords.

"Then where is he?"

"Not here."

"You just said that," She huffed.

"Then it must be true," He said, eyeing her with a smile.

"So you were lying?" She said, carefully stepping closer.

"I never said that."

BItterblue just stared at him, feeling something unusual stiring in her chest, like butterfiles bouncing off walls. Silently trailing a finger across the wooden table, BItterblue walked slowly toward him, never taking her eyes off his. "You play with words, just touching on the truth and then steering away from it. As though you have something to hide." His smile slipped away, and he carefully placed the sword he was polishing down. Bitterblue was so close to him now, that if she wanted, she could reach out and touch him.

Smiling, Bitterblue edged forward. "Well then, if your brother is not here, then you will just have to do." He raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile playing at the edges of his lips. Bitterblue's smile fell, jumping back a couple feet after realising how close they were and what she had just inquired. Her cheeks were a flame again, embracement washed over her and guilt crept in. Clearing her throat she said, "I need to find someone."

"And who is this person may i ask?"

"I dont know," she said delflated.

"Well that narrows it down, I believe that person is in a small village by the river. I Shall march over there and bring him to you." He exclaimed.

"Sarcasm will get you no where."

"And sending me on a wild goose chase with nothing to go on, will get _you_ no where."

BItterblue glared at him as he leaned against the table, folding his arms and eyed her. "You have a sharpe tounge Seth, i would be wise to watch it."

Seth just stared at her intently, his eyes running all over her body, an almost hungry smile creeping across his face. Bitterblue felt the need to put a coat on, even though she had little skin showing, his eyes made her feel naked but it also gave her a sudden thrill. "This person I am after, is known to have one red, and one orange eye." She said stepping closer to him. "He is very dangerous and i suggest you take backup."

"I dont need backup, What is his grace?" He said stepping toward her and minimising the length between them until they were face to face.

"Stuborn," She huffed. "You and your brother are not alike at all," She taunted.

"Do not compare me to my brother," He said, stepping very close, "Where he is strong, he is also blind and cannot see what's infront of him. Now, what is this mans grace?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"It has been said that he can wield fire." She said with a sigh. "And he has hurt someone very close to me and i want revenge."

"Revenge?" He mused. "Thats doesnt sound like something a Queen would say. You sound a little blood thirsty to me my Lady," Twitching his he tried to hide a smile that was forming on his lips."Maybe you should be the one to go after this dreadful man."

They were so close now that Bitterblue could feel his breath on her rosy cheeks. Seth looked into her eyes, then to her lips and back. A tender chill ran down her spin and goose bumps rose on her arms. "I... cant, and you know that." Lost for words, Bitterblue felt a little tounge tied. "I don't even know how to fight." She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Then maybe i can teach you."

Bitterblue paused, not knowing how to really answer. "You would teach me?" She said after a couple moments, but Seth just shrugged.

Smiling she said, "i'm going to hold you to that."

"I count on it," He retorted.

They staired into each others eyes from a long moment, the tension between them fadeing into something a little more intense. BItterblue was the first to break eye contact, clearing her throat before saying, "So this mission..."

Taking a step back Seth said "I dont need back up." He moved across the room and away from Bitterblue to a selection of very sharpe weopons. He seemed to pause and consider how he was going to handle this before looking back over at Bitterblue. "I'll leave at dawn, in the mean time i have to prepare. You know where the door is."

Bitterblues heart seemed to shatter right at that second as though a heavy weight wanted to crush her. Retreating to the door BItterblue considered going back to Po and Katsa but instead, picked her away toward her office to distract herself.


End file.
